Histoires de Chats
by lagentillefan
Summary: Qui a des problèmes avec les chats? Au final,ça va bien aider nos experts...Please,reviews!
1. Prologue

**HISTOIRES DE CHATS**

**Prologue**

_Pourquoi m'a-t'il obligé à faire ça ? Il en a plein d'autres ! Un seul me suffisait…Je ne voulais pas ça…_


	2. 1: L'appartement aux chats

**1-L'appartement aux chats**

Le lieutenant Mac Taylor et Lindsay Monroe avaient été appelés pour un meurtre commis dans l'appartement 7C, dans la 8th Avenue. Les deux experts s'y rendirent donc directement et furent accueillis par l'agent de police Nelson.

**Nelson :** Bonjour ! J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les chats…

**Mac** _(intrigué) _Non, pourquoi ?

**Nelson** _(grimaçant) _Il y en a une bonne dizaine là-dedans…Je me demande comment notre homme pouvait supporter cette odeur…

**Lindsay :** Les services vétérinaires ont été appelés ?

**Nelson :** Oui. Mais vous allez devoir vous les prendre au labo avant. Ils ont du sang sur eux…

**Mac :** Ok. Merci. _(à Lindsay, avec un petit sourire)_ Entrons et essayons d'éviter que nos pièces à conviction ne s'enfuient…

Lindsay sourit et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle entra ensuite dans l'appartement, passant sous la bande jaune, et commença déjà à enjamber un chat.

**Lindsay** _(avec humour) _Faites attention, Mac, ils nous attendent…

Mac entra à son tour et fut lui aussi assailli par une masse de chats miaulant. Il prit bien garde à ne pas écraser les félins et rejoignit enfin Lindsay. Les deux experts atteignirent enfin, avec tout de même quelques difficultés, le corps du vieil homme assassiné. Ils s'accroupirent aux côtés du cadavre et commencèrent à l'examiner.

**Mac** _(examinant le buste de l'homme) _Poignardé…Et à plusieurs reprises…

**Lindsay** _(observant les bras et les mains de la victime) _Des traces défensives… _( fronçant les sourcils)_ Et d'autres écorchures plus petites présentes sur ses avant-bras. Ça ne semble pas humain.

**Mac :** Les chats, sans doute.

Lindsay éclaira la pièce autour du cadavre et soupira : elle n'était pas là…

**Lindsay :** Le meurtrier est parti avec l'arme du crime. _(remarquant des traces de sang sur le sol et repoussant un chat)_ Et je dirais qu'il est parti en courant, vu la forme de cette tache de sang.

**Mac** _(observant la pièce) _Vu le chaos qui règne ici, je pense que ce meurtre n'était pas prémédité. On sent une certaine maladresse dans…

L'expert fut soudain interrompu par un éternuement retentissant et se tourna pour voir qui en était l'instigateur. Mac se mit alors à sourire en voyant le jeune lieutenant Don Flack Jr entrer dans l'appartement et avancer vers eux, évoluant difficilement à travers la masse féline qui s'était agglutinait autour de lui.

**Mac** _(amusé) _C'est vous qui êtes chargé de cette affaire, Flack ?

**Don** _(boudant presque) _Il semblerait…C'est vraiment mal tomb…AATCHOUM !

**Lindsay** _(à Mac, intriguée) _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Mac** _(avec un petit sourire comique) _Flack est allergique aux poils de chat. _(revenant au jeune détective reniflant)_ Essayez d'éviter de me polluer ma scène de crime…

**Don** _(bougonnant) _Si vous croyez que je le fais exprès…Maudites bestioles…

Et nouvel éternuement. Lindsay avait du mal à croire que ce grand gaillard de Flack puisse avoir une telle allergie, cassant un peu son image de détective inébranlable. C'était un peu ridicule… Le jeune détective en question finit par sortir un mouchoir, après une nouvelle crise d'éternuements, et s'approcha des deux experts pour leur donner les informations qu'il avait glanées.

**Don :** Notre victime s'appelle James Marshall, 65 ans. Il vit dans cet appartement depuis 30 ans. D'après le concierge, c'était un gentil vieil homme. Il n'avait aucune famille…Enfin, à part ses chats…

Flack éternua une nouvelle fois et se mit à jurer, maudissant les chats et leurs cousins félins jusqu'à la dixième génération. Lindsay faisait de son mieux pour garder son sérieux et vit que Mac était dans le même état qu'elle. Ça brisait vraiment le mythe…

**Don :** Ce ne sont que des pures races. Marshall les inscrivait à des concours et, toujours d'après notre cher concierge monsieur Mills, il en a gagné plusieurs. Certains de ces matous valent une fortune.

**Mac **_(haussant un sourcil tout en faisant une petite moue pensive) _Un crime crapuleux ? Possible…Combien avait-il de chats ?

**Don** _(après avoir éternué une nouvelle fois, grognant à moitié) _Quinze.

**Mac :** Lindsay, pouvez-vous les compter ?

**Lindsay **_(grimaçant légèrement) _Bien sûr.

« Mais ça ne va pas être évident » pensa-t'elle. Compter des animaux aussi remuant que des chats ne fut effectivement pas une mince affaire. Il avait même fallu que Mac et Don, très réticent et de plus en plus enrhumé, lui donnent un coup de main. Les trois policiers finirent par y arriver et Lindsay passa son bras sur son front tandis que Flack éternuait de plus belle.

**Lindsay :** J'en ai compté douze.

**Mac :** Il nous en manque donc trois. Soit notre meurtrier les a embarqués…

**Lindsay :** Soit ils se sont enfuis…

**Don** _(souriant) _La chasse aux chats est ouverte.


	3. 2:Un drôle de crime

**2-Un drôle de crime**

Le lieutenant Stella Bonasera, le lieutenant Danny Messer et le docteur Sheldon Hawkes s'avançaient vers une nouvelle scène de crime. La détective Kaile Maka les attendait au seuil de la suite d'hôtel et arborait un grand sourire plutôt rieur, ce qui intrigua nos experts.

**Danny :** Salut Kaile ! Alors ?

**Kaile :** On a deux morts. _(pouffant légèrement, surprenant ainsi les trois scientifiques)_Manifestement un couple. On cherche leurs papiers.

Puis elle recommença à pouffer. Très étrange de la part de la jeune femme, habituellement très sérieuse pendant les enquêtes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

Les trois experts entrèrent enfin dans la chambre, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'un hôpital, et quand ils virent les deux victimes, ils comprirent mieux l'amusement de Kaile : la morte portait une tenue d'infirmière digne de films pornographiques tandis que le mort était déguisé en un animal domestique quelconque. Le petit détail, c'est que leur position très suggestive n'allait pas vraiment de paire avec leurs costumes. Quoique, dans la société d'aujourd'hui…

Stella pencha légèrement la tête et fit une moue pensive.

**Stella :** D'après vous, chien ou chat ?

**Danny :** Chat.

**Sheldon :** Je dirais aussi chat.

**Danny** _(levant les yeux) _J'aurais vraiment tout vu dans ce boulot…Les gens peuvent être vraiment tordus(1)…

**Stella** _(aux agents du service des légistes) _Vous pouvez les séparer, s'il vous plaît.

**Agent Grant :** Oui, madame.

Les deux agents s'exécutèrent et prirent chacun un corps avec délicatesse. Ils s'aperçurent bien vite qu'ils avaient un problème. Mettant plus de force, Grant tira la femme d'un côté tandis que l'agent Witt faisait de même avec l'homme, mais de l'autre côté. N'y arrivant toujours pas et légèrement essoufflés, ils cessèrent toutes nouvelles tentatives. Grant se tourna vers Stella, embarrassé.

**Grant :** Désolé, lieutenant. Ils sont…heu…coincés…

**Stella** _(surprise) _Coincés ?

**Danny** _(se mettant à rire) _De mieux en mieux…

**Sheldon** _(haussant un sourcil et regardant ses collègues) _Bon, alors, on fait quoi ?

**OoOoO**

(1) On peut dire la même chose de l'auteur de cette fic lol


	4. 3:Expérience ou petit jeu?

**3-Expérience ou petit jeu ?**

Lindsay était retournée au laboratoire pendant que Mac était à la morgue pour écouter le compte-rendu du docteur Syd Hammerback sur la mort de James Marshall. La jeune experte examinait avec attention les vêtements de la victime, cherchant le moindre détail pouvant les mener au tueur. Elle devait ensuite s'occuper des douze chats miaulant dans le laboratoire d'à côté pour pouvoir ensuite les confier aux services vétérinaires. Lindsay vit Flack arriver mais garda toute son attention sur ce qu'elle faisait. Un éternuement bruyant la fit sursauter et elle leva les yeux, contrariée.

**Lindsay** _(soupirant) _Flack…Si tu pouvais éviter…J'aurais pu avoir une preuve en main et la perdre avec ton…

**Don** _(bougonnant) _Si tu crois que je le fais exprès. Il y a un chat ici, non ?

**Lindsay :** Non, justement. Ils sont confinés dans le labo d'à côté. _(son regard s'illuminant soudain)_ A moins que…

**Don** _(méfiant) _A moins que quoi ?

**Lindsay** _(secouant la tête) _Rien. Juste une idée. _(cherchant à faire dévier l'attention du détective)_ Si tu cherches Mac, il est en salle d'autopsie avec Syd. _(regardant sa montre)_ Il doit d'ailleurs avoir fini et se trouve sans doute dans son bureau.

**Don** _(fixant Lindsay en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet) _Merci…

Dès que le jeune détective quitta son laboratoire, Lindsay composa le numéro de Mac et lui exposa son idée. Elle lui demanda la permission d'effectuer une petite expérience, lui expliquant les grandes lignes, et obtint son accord. Le visage de Lindsay se fendit d'un grand sourire et elle se rendit dans la pièce où se trouvaient tous les chats. Elle observa chaque chat et finit par prendre un siamois aux magnifiques yeux bleus avec douceur. Elle s'amusa à comparer le bleu des yeux de ce chat avec celui de ceux de Flack. Incroyable point commun ! Dommage que le jeune homme ne supportât pas les chats, ils feraient une belle paire…

Lindsay revint sur ce qu'elle faisait et observait le félin : c'était vraiment un bel animal et son maître l'avait vraiment traité avec soin. Qui allait s'en occuper maintenant ?

La jeune experte aperçut Danny qui déambulait dans le couloir et l'interpella.

**Danny **_(la rejoignant) _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Montana ? Et c'est quoi ce chat ? Décidément, c'est la journée…

**Lindsay** _(intriguée) _Pardon ?

**Danny** _(relevant ses lunettes) _Non, rien. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

**Lindsay :** J'ai besoin de toi pour une petite expérience. Tu peux me tenir ce chat quelques instants, s'il te plaît.

**Danny** _(prenant le siamois) _D'accord…Et après, tu veux que je lui donne un nom peut-être, Montana ?

**Lindsay** _(soupirant devant l'impatience de son collègue) _Elle a déjà un nom…Beauté. Tu peux me la rendre, maintenant.

**Danny** _(lui posant délicatement le félin dans les bras) _Voilà. Et maintenant ?

**Lindsay :** Va au bureau de Mac.

**Danny **_(grommelant) _Si tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire…

**Lindsay** _(le suppliant presque) _S'il te plaît ! Ça va m'aider pour mon enquête ! Et je t'aiderai pour la tienne, d'accord ?

**Danny** _(avec un sourire malin) _Ok.

**Lindsay :** Merci.

Danny exécuta les directives de Lindsay et se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Mac. Sa jeune collègue l'observa et espéra que sa théorie se révélerait exacte.

**oOo**

Flack écoutait Mac avec attention mais il avait l'étrange impression que le chef de la brigade scientifique voulait le retenir. Pourquoi ? Il aperçut soudain Danny du coin de l'œil et son ami finit par entrer dans le bureau de son supérieur. Pour une raison inconnue, le jeune détective fut pris d'une irrépressible envie d'éternuer et ne put y résister. Il ne pouvait pas…

**Mac** _(voyant Don éternuer, ce qui fit sursauter Danny, surpris) _Expérience concluante…

**Don** _(éternuant) _Quoi ?

**Danny** _(comprenant de moins en moins) _Moi aussi, j'aimerais qu'on m'explique.

Lindsay arriva à ce moment, le siamois dans les bras, provocant une nouvelle crise d'éternuements chez Flack.

**Don** _(accusateur) _Tu as décidé de me tuer ou quoi !

**Lindsay** _(souriant) _Non. Mais ma théorie est juste.

**Danny :** Quelle théorie ?

**Lindsay** _(toute fière) _Flack est le meilleur détecteur de poils de chat vivant.

**Don** _(éternuant encore) _Pardon ? Je suis pas une machine ! _(nouvel éternuement)_ Eloigne ce chat de moi !

Danny était mort de rire. L'expression irrité et exaspéré de son meilleur ami l'amusait vraiment beaucoup. Et l'imaginant renifler tous les suspects de son affaire redoubla son hilarité.

**Don** _(boudant) _J'ai même pas envie de savoir ce qu'il peut imaginer…

Lindsay et Mac se sourirent, essayant de ne pas rire, puis la jeune femme s'approcha du jeune détective, approchant le siamois par la même occasion. Et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : la crise d'éternuements de Flack se renforça et plus Lindsay approchait le siamois de lui, plus ça empirait.

Mac gardait toujours son expression amusée tandis que Danny, hilare, se tenait les côtes à force de rire. Don finit par se lever, furieux et fulminant.

**Don** _(toisant la petite Lindsay de toute sa taille, le regard noir) _Maintenant, ça suffit, Montana !

**Danny** _(protestant) _Hey ! Voleur !

**Don** _(l'ignorant) _Je ne suis pas un de vos sujets d'ex…ex…ATCHOUM !

Et le jeune homme fut saisi d'une nouvelle crise d'éternuements. Lindsay avait un immense sourire aux lèvres en regardant Mac. Elle était la satisfaction incarnée.

**Lindsay **_(sérieusement) _Cette capacité va peut-être nous être utile pour notre enquête…

**Don** _(râlant) _Cette capacité ? Cette malédiction, oui ! Vraiment…

Et Flack éternua de nouveau. Mac finit par prendre pitié de lui et renvoya Danny et Lindsay de son bureau. Danny, riant toujours et essuyant les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux, tapota l'épaule de sa jeune collègue.

**Danny **_(un immense sourire aux lèvres) _Merci de m'avoir fait participer à ça, Montana. J'ai assisté à un beau spectacle. C'était vraiment trop drôle.

**Lindsay :** De rien. Bon, je dois ramener ce joli siamois au labo et continuer mes analyses.

**Danny :** Et moi, j'ai Stella et deux cadavres qui m'attendent à la morgue.

**Lindsay** _(s'éloignant et lui souriant) _Bonne chance.

**Danny** _(partant de son côté) _Toi aussi.

Les deux jeunes experts se séparèrent enfin pour retourner à leur travail respectif. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche.


	5. 4:Et ça continue

**4-Et ça continue…**

Le légiste Syd Hammerback et Stella attendaient Danny depuis dix bonnes minutes. Quand le jeune homme arriva enfin, il eut droit à un léger regard de reproche de la part de sa collègue. Danny lui fit un sourire contrit, s'excusant de son retard avec ses beaux yeux bleus. Stella soupira et lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

**Stella **_(jetant un bref coup d'œil à Danny) _Maintenant que tout le monde est là, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire, Syd ?

**Syd** _(avec un sourire amusé) _Je peux déjà vous expliquer pourquoi nos amants aux mœurs étranges étaient coincés… _(se raclant la gorge)_ l'un dans l'autre.

**Danny** _(n'y croyant pas, il se mit à pouffer) _L'un dans l'autre ? Vraiment ?

**Syd :** Oui. Ils ont été…collés. Littéralement.

**Stella** _(surprise) _Co…Collés ?

**Syd** _(opinant la tête) _Collés. Et avec minutie et précision. Ça n'a vraiment pas été évident de les séparer sans rien abîmer…

Danny eut une nouvelle crise de fou rire. Décidément, c'était la journée !

**Stella **_(pensive) _Le meurtrier voulait qu'on les retrouve ainsi…

**Syd :** Il semblerait. J'ai réussi à prélever un échantillon de la colle et les…heu…vêtements de nos victimes sont là.

**Stella :** Vous les avez identifiés ?

**Syd :** Non, bien que l'homme me dise quelque chose. Je ne sais pas où je l'ai vu. C'est frustrant !

**Danny **_(avec un grand sourire) _Peut-être dans la vie des animaux…

**Stella** _(tentant de rester sérieuse) _Danny !

**Syd :** Heu…Si on n'en revenait à nos deux morts ?

**Stella :** Oui, bien sûr.

**Syd :** J'ai envoyé leurs empreintes digitales et dentaires à Chad et leurs ADN à Zach. Nos deux victimes sont peut-être dans la base de données.

**Stella** _(soupirant) _J'espère…Et sinon, quelle est la cause de la mort ?

**Syd :** Asphyxie. Et avec le même mode opératoire. Vous voyez ces traces sur leurs bouches ? _(Stella et Danny opinèrent de la tête)_ On leur a plaqué un élément en tissu sur la bouche : torchon, chiffon, un vêtement quelconque…

**Danny :** Ça nous fait beaucoup de possibilités…

**Syd :** Je peux vous les réduire : j'ai trouvé cette fibre blanche dans la bouche de notre homme. Certainement un bout de notre arme du crime.

**Stella** _(plaçant la fibre dans un petit sachet) _Merci. Autre chose ?

**Syd :** On ne les a pas tué au même moment…Au moins une heure de décalage. Lui a été le premier.

**Danny :** Donc, on les a tués séparément.

**Syd :** Sans aucun doute. Et d'après la rigidité cadavérique, ils n'ont pas été tués dans la position où on les a trouvés.

**Stella :** Cette mise en scène a donc une réelle importance pour notre tueur. Mais qui voudrait qu'on les découvre ainsi ?

**Syd** _(avec humour) _Je travaille sur les morts. Je n'ai pas réponse à tout.

**Stella** _(grimaçant) _Très drôle.

**Danny** _(s'adressant en particulier à Stella) _Peut-être qu'une fois identifiés, on aura une idée du pourquoi de cette mise en scène…

**Stella** _(soupirant) _Espérons…Merci, Syd.

**Syd :** Je vous en prie. Si j'ai du nouveau, je vous appelle.

Les deux experts saluèrent le légiste et quittèrent enfin la morgue pour se diriger vers le laboratoire. Stella confia l'analyse de la fibre à Sheldon puis elle et Danny prirent place dans un autre laboratoire, prêts à examiner les déguisements.

**Stella :** Alors, tu prends quoi ? _(haussant un sourcil, taquine)_ La tenue de l'infirmière sexy ?

**Danny** _(avec un sourire pincé) _Merci.

Stella rit avec légèreté et lui tendit le paquet contenant le déguisement. Les deux scientifiques retirèrent enfin les accoutrements des sachets et les examinèrent avec attention. Danny observa l'étiquette présente à l'intérieur du col de la courte blouse d'infirmière et remarqua quelque chose. Il prit sa loupe, observa l'étiquette intensément puis sourit d'un air satisfait.

**Danny** _(tout sourire) _Stella, j'ai une piste. Je sais d'où vient ce déguisement.

**Stella :** Moi aussi. Il vient d'où, le tien ?

**Danny : **Du Pleasure Chest, à la 7th Avenue, dans Greenwich Village.

**Stella :** Pareil pour moi.

**Danny** _(avec un sourire taquin) _Bien. On y va ? On va faire quelques folies…


	6. 5:Néfertiti manque à l'appel

**5-Néfertiti manque à l'appel**

Le lieutenant Don Flack Jr et Lindsay Monroe étaient partis interroger les voisins du pauvre Monsieur Marshall. Ils commencèrent d'abord par son voisin de gauche. Flack frappa poliment à la porte et attendit qu'on leur ouvre. Une jeune femme se présenta alors. Ok, c'était une voisine…

**Don :** Bonjour, Madame. Police de New York. Je suis le lieutenant Flack et voici le détective Monroe, de la police scientifique. Nous sommes là pour votre voi… AAA… AAA… ATCHOUM !

La jeune femme recula, surprise, et fixa Flack alors que Lindsay souriait de toutes ses dents. Le jeune détective était vraiment parfait pour cette affaire.

**Lindsay :** Heu…Madame… _(lui demandant son nom du regard)_

**La jeune femme :** Mary Chuckley.

**Lindsay :** Merci. Avez-vous un chat, Madame Chuckley ?

**Mary** _(surprise) _Heu…Oui. Depuis peu, en fait. Ma fille en a trouvé un ce matin.

**Lindsay :** Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

**Mary** _(intriguée) _Heu…Oui, bien sûr. Jessie ! Viens ici avec ton chat, s'il te plaît, ma chérie.

**Jessie** _(manifestement au fond de l'appartement) _J'arrive, Maman !

Flack avait fini par se mettre à une distance respectable de Madame Chuckley pour continuer son interrogatoire.

**Don** _(attirant l'attention de Mary en secouant la main) _Excusez-moi. Est-ce que vous avez entendu quelque chose d'anormal hier soir, chez votre voisin ?

**Mary** _(intriguée) _Chez Monsieur Marshall ?

**Don :** Oui. Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre ainsi mais…il est mort…

**Mary** _(surprise et attristée) _Mon Dieu…C'était quelqu'un de si gentil…Ma fille l'adorait.

**Don :** Vraiment désolé. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose ?

**Mary :** Je travaille de nuit. Il n'y avait que ma fille et sa baby-sitter ici.

**Don** _(sortant son calepin) _Il me faudra l'adresse et le numéro de votre baby-sitter. _(levant soudain légèrement la tête, prémices d'une nouvelle crise allergique)_ A…A…

Et le détective se remit à éternuer puis grommela, jurant sur ces maudites bestioles pleines de poils.

**Mary** _(bas à Lindsay) _C'est quoi, son problème ?

**Lindsay :** Heu…Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est rien.

Le portable de Flack se mit à sonner et celui-ci répondit, s'éloignant du même coup des deux jeunes femmes. Jessie, âgée d'à peu près 6 ans, arriva enfin avec un beau chat gris dans les bras. « Un chartreux, sans aucun doute », pensa Lindsay. Il avait les caractéristiques typiques de cette race de chat.

**Jessie** _(jetant un rapide coup d'œil plein de méfiance vers Lindsay) _Qu'est-ce qu'y a, Maman ?

**Mary** _(gentiment) _Cette dame policier voudrait voir ton chat.

**Jessie** _(méfiante et soupçonneuse) _Pourquoi ?

Lindsay s'accroupit alors pour être au niveau de l'enfant et lui sourit avec gentillesse.

**Lindsay :** Je veux juste le regarder un peu. Pas longtemps, promis. Comment s'appelle-t'il ?

**Jessie** _(serrant le chat contre elle dans un geste protecteur) _Nuage…

**Lindsay** _(souriant) _C'est très joli. _(Jessie sourit au compliment et se détendit un peu)_ Je peux l'examiner ? Je ne vais pas lui faire mal.

La petite fille regarda sa mère, inquiète, et celle-ci lui fit signe de faire ce que demandait la jeune experte. Jessie tendit doucement Nuage à Lindsay, qui put ainsi chercher le tatouage du félin afin de l'identifier.

Flack revint vers les deux femmes, sans se rendre compte de ce que tenait Lindsay.

**Don :** C'était Mac. Un véto a retrouvé un des chats, un persan blanc du nom de… _(lisant les notes sur son calepin)_ Flocon. Et…

Une crise d'éternuement l'arrêta. Lindsay se tourna alors vers lui et lui sourit d'in air contrit.

**Lindsay** _(grimaçant un peu) _Désolée…

Quand Flack vit le chat dans les bras de la jeune experte, il s'éloigna immédiatement, se plaquant presque contre le mur en face de l'appartement des Chuckley. Jessie observa le détective avec curiosité et un air interrogateur sur le visage.

**Jessie :** Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le monsieur ? Il aime pas les chats ?

**Lindsay** _(amusée par le ridicule de la situation) _Heu…Pas tout à fait…

Tout en soupirant devant le comportement excessif du jeune détective, Lindsay continua son examen sur Nuage et trouva enfin son tatouage.

**Lindsay :** Flack, je pourrais avoir la liste des numéros des tatouages des chats de Monsieur Marshall, s'il te plaît ?

**Don :** Ouais.

Et le jeune homme lui lança son calepin, ne voulant pas s'approcher de l'allergène vivant que tenait Lindsay. La jeune experte hésitait entre le rire et l'exaspération devant le comportement improbable de Flack. Elle finit par saisir le carnet en soupirant et lut les deux numéros de tatouage des chats manquants. Nuage y était et s'appelait en fait Anthracite. Drôle de nom…

**Lindsay** _(rendant le chartreux à Jessie) _Merci. Dis-moi, tu as entendu des trucs bizarres chez Monsieur Marshall, hier soir ?

**Jessie :** Oui. Il avait l'air en colère contre un autre monsieur. Il est jamais en colère d'habitude…

**Lindsay **_(avec douceur)_ Tu as entendu ce qu'ils se disaient ?

**Jessie** _(hochant la tête) _Le monsieur criait : « J'en veux juste un. J'en ai besoin ! » et Monsieur Marshall, il a dit : « Non ! Je veux pas ! Débrouillez-vous »… heu… « autrement ! »

**Lindsay **_(l'encourageant à continuer) _Et ?

**Jessie : **L'autre monsieur a crié et puis Monsieur Marshall aussi, juste après. Et puis, y a plus eu de bruit. _(avec un grand sourire innocent)_ J'aime bien Monsieur Marshall. Il me laisse jouer avec ses jolis chats quand je viens le voir.

Lindsay entendit Flack grommeler et s'en amusa. Dieu seul savait le nombre de malédictions et autres noms d'oiseaux qu'avait lancés le jeune détective sur ces pauvres félins.

**Lindsay** _(se relevant et s'adressant à Mary) _Vous avez une idée de qui pourrait vouloir lui voler ses chats ?

**Mary** _(d'un air navrée) _Non, désolée. Peut-être que Monsieur Knott, son autre voisin, pourra vous le dire. Ils étaient amis.

**Lindsay :** Merci, Madame. Et merci, Jessie.

**Jessie** _(d'une voix joyeuse) _De rien !

**Lindsay :** Au revoir.

Mary salua les deux policiers de la tête avant de refermer sa porte. Lindsay rejoignit Flack, toujours contre son mur, et le regarda avec une petite moue comique.

**Lindsay **_(croisant les bras) _On peut y aller ou j'ai besoin d'un pied de biche pour te déloger de ton mur ?

**Don** _(bougonnant) _Comme c'est drôle. Danny déteint un peu trop sur toi. _(il éternua)_ En plus, tu as des poils de chat sur toi. Quel calvaire !

**Lindsay :** Et bien, sois patient ! On doit aller voir ce Monsieur Knott. Quelques poils ne te tueront pas.

L'experte finit par se diriger vers l'appartement de Knott et entendit Flack grommeler et renifler derrière elle. Il arriva enfin à son niveau et essaya de respirer le moins possible.

**Don :** Bon. On en a retrouvé deux. Lequel manque ?

**Lindsay :** Une chatte himalayenne du nom de Néfertiti.

Don leva les yeux au ciel. Quel nom…Enfin, il ne restait plus qu'à la retrouver…Et ils retrouveraient ainsi le meurtrier de son maître dans la foulée.


	7. 6:Pas si respectable

**6-Pas si respectable**

Danny soupira. Ils n'iraient pas loin avec ça…La personne qui avait loué les costumes s'était présentée sous le nom de Jane Smith. Certainement un faux nom. Enfin, ils savaient déjà que leur meurtrier était une femme. Le jeune expert leva le nez du dossier pour observer Stella, actuellement en pleine conversation téléphonique avec le lieutenant Kaile Maka. Peut-être avait-elle obtenu un nouvel élément…

**Stella** _(raccrochant en soupirant et rejoignant Danny) _Bon. C'est notre Jane Smith qui a fait la réservation de la chambre.

**Danny** _(avec espoir) _Est-ce que… ?

**Stella **_(devinant sa question) _Non. Le maître d'hôtel ne se rappelle pas de son visage. Il voit tellement de monde en une seule journée…Espérons que Chad ait pu identifier nos victimes…

**Danny :** Et que Sheldon ait trouvé quelque chose avec la fibre…

Les deux experts soupirèrent une nouvelle fois et se dirigèrent enfin vers le laboratoire de Chad. Le jeune homme les aperçut et les accueillit avec un large sourire. Il semblait trépigner sur place.

**Chad :** Vous tombez bien ! J'ai l'identité de votre gros chat. Et croyez-moi, vous allez être surpris.

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Qui est-ce ?

**Chad :** Le très respectable révérend Paul McCarter.

**Danny** _(surpris) _Quoi ? Le moralisateur qui passe à la télé ? Celui qui crie au scandale à chaque avortement, divorce, tromperie et autres trucs soit disant contraire à la religion ?

**Chad** _(tout fier) _Ouais. Celui-la même. Il était manifestement du genre : « Faites ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais. »

**Stella** _(souriant) _Il semblerait…

**Danny **_(fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'un air pensif) _Notre bon révérend n'était-il pas marié ?

**Chad :** Et ouais. Et ce n'est pas l'infirmière. Elle est trop jeune…

**Stella :** Quel est le nom de l'épouse ?

**Chad :** Jane McCarter.

**Stella** _(haussant un sourcil avec un petit sourire) _Au moins, elle n'a pas menti sur son prénom.

**Danny :** Et la position scabreuse dans laquelle nous avons trouvé nos deux victimes prend toute sa signification : elle voulait qu'on voie son mari tel qu'il était.

**Stella :** Le problème, c'est que nos soupçons ne sont pas des preuves. Ça ne sera pas suffisant pour une commission rogatoire…

Danny grimaçait de déception quand Hawkes surgit soudain avec plusieurs feuilles à la main.

**Sheldon** _(ravi) _J'ai identifié notre fibre mystérieuse ! Et Syd a appelé pour me dire qu'il avait trouvé une alliance au fond de la gorge de notre homme.

**Stella **_(avec un sourire satisfait) _Nos soupçons se confirment…Alors, la fibre ?

**Sheldon :** Elle provient d'une robe de mariée. Un ancien modèle qui n'est plus commercialisé aujourd'hui.

**Danny** _(tout sourire) _Une petite visite chez la veuve McCarter s'impose…


	8. 7:Un flagrant délit pas ordinaire

**7-Un flagrant délit pas ordinaire**

Mac avait rejoint Flack et Lindsay et écouta attentivement les informations qu'ils avaient découvertes. D'après Monsieur Knott, trois hommes, dont deux habitaient dans le même immeuble que James Marshall, voulaient que le vieil homme leur donne un de ses chats afin de résoudre leurs problèmes financiers. Et le voleur n'avait vraiment pas emporté n'importe quel chat : un himalayen, l'un des plus chers et des plus rares du marché animalier.

Les trois policiers se dirigèrent vers l'appartement 3C, habité par Thomas Deloney, qui était le plus endetté de leurs trois suspects et qui habitait quatre étages plus bas de chez Marshall. Don frappa à la porte en annonçant la couleur, suivant la procédure.

**Don :** Police de New York. Ouvrez !

Les trois policiers entendirent de l'agitation de l'autre côté puis, enfin, Deloney leur ouvrit, légèrement essoufflé. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Flack éternua presque immédiatement, faisant froncer les sourcils d'un Deloney intrigué alors que Mac et Lindsay souriaient de satisfaction. Trouvé…

**Deloney** _(fixant le jeune détective) _C'est pourquoi ?

**Mac** _(parlant à la place de Flack, qui éternuait toujours) _Avez-vous un chat, Monsieur Deloney ?

**Deloney** _(pâlissant) _Heu…Non. Non.

**Don** _(reniflant et semblant passablement contrarié) _Menteur…

Et le jeune homme fut pris d'une nouvelle crise allergique. Intérieurement, Flack maudissait une nouvelle fois ces damnés félins !

**Deloney** _(se reprenant) _Je ne vous permets pas ! C'est de la diffamation !

**Lindsay** _(avec un calme inquiétant) _J'appuie ce qu'a dit le lieutenant Flack. Vous mentez…

**Deloney** _(s'énervant) _Je vais vous coller un procès si vous continuez !

**Mac** _(avec un sourire plein de malice) _Dans ce cas, ça ne vous dérange pas si on vérifie votre appartement.

**Deloney** _(hésitant) _Heu…Non, bien sûr.

L'homme les fit entrer avec une certaine crainte. Mac remarqua immédiatement sa nervosité. Il était coincé…

Lindsay prit le bras de Flack, qui éternuait toujours, et le traîna avec elle pour inspecter l'appartement pendant que Mac gardait Deloney à l'œil, visiblement de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Quand Flack et Lindsay entrèrent dans la cuisine, les éternuements du détective redoublèrent. Bien, le chat ne devait pas être loin… Lâchant le bras du jeune homme, la jeune experte commença à fouiller minutieusement chaque meuble et chaque recoin de la petite cuisine. Arrivée face à un petit placard, Lindsay en ouvrit les portes et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Et en plus, avec un petit bonus…

**Lindsay** _(criant à Mac) _Je l'ai ! Et avec l'arme du crime.

**Mac** _(à Deloney) _Je suis sûr que vous avez une excellente explication, Monsieur Deloney.

**Deloney** _(jouant mal l'innocent) _De quoi parlez-vous ?

**Lindsay** _(arrivant avec Néfertiti dans les bras et Flack sur les talons, qui tenait le sachet contenant le couteau encore plein de sang) _De ça !

Deloney pâlit et déglutit avec difficulté. Il tenta de fuir mais Mac l'attrapa aisément et lui passa les menottes aux poignets.

**Mac :** Je vous arrête pour le meurtre de James Marshall.

**Deloney** _(suppliant et plaintif) _C'était un accident ! S'il n'avait pas résisté, ce ne serait pas…

**Mac :** Vendre ce chat ne vous aurait pas aidé. Vous avez beaucoup trop de dettes. Et le fait que vous soyez un joueur invétéré ne vous aide pas non plus.

Deloney baissa alors la tête, abattu, tandis que Mac le guida vers la sortie. Lindsay sourit, satisfaite, et remarqua soudain que Flack était au moins à trois bon mètres d'elle.

**Lindsay** _(amusée, caressant la douce fourrure du chat) _Tu n'exagéres pas un peu, Flack ?

**Don** _(tranchant) _Non. Tant que tu auras cette boule de poils dans les bras…Je reste là.

Lindsay se mit à rire devant le ridicule de cette situation : un grand détective presque effrayé par un si beau chat. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir ça un jour. Toujours rieuse, Lindsay sortit de l'appartement, suivie de Flack, toujours à bonne distance.

Une pensée soudaine traversa l'esprit de la jeune experte : qui allait s'occuper des quatorze chats restant de Monsieur Marshall ?


	9. 8:L'épouse bafouée

**8-L'épouse bafouée**

Danny, Stella et Sheldon se trouvaient face à la maison luxueuse des McCarter et l'admiraient : elle était en léger décalage par rapport aux habituels bâtiments de New York.

**Danny :** Je devrais me convertir dans la télé…

**Sheldon** _(gentiment moqueur) _Pour y faire quoi ? Jouer dans des soaps ?

**Danny** _(fronçant le nez, vexé) _Très drôle.

**Stella** _(avec une gentille autorité) _Les garçons, on bosse là…

Stella soupira, amusée du comportement enfantin de ses deux jeunes collègues. Elle avait parfois vraiment l'impression d'être une institutrice ou une mère réprimandant ses enfants…Elle appuya enfin sur la sonnette et un joli son de carillon se fit entendre.

**Sheldon :** C'est pas « Ave Maria ? »

**Stella :** Si.

**Danny :** Ok, je vois le genre…

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, tout doucement, et les trois experts virent alors la femme stricte et austère du révérend McCarter : des cheveux bruns rassemblés dans un chignon incroyablement serré, un tailleur gris très stricte, des chaussures à talons plats et un visage sans maquillage. Jane McCarter finit par regarder les trois enquêteurs avec des yeux tristes et sombres, lui donnant un aspect assez inquiétant.

**Stella :** Bonjour, Madame McCarter. Nous sommes de la police scientifique de New York. Je suis le lieutenant Bonasera et voici le lieutenant Messer et le docteur Hawkes. C'est au sujet de votre mari…

**Jane** _(calmement) _Vous l'avez trouvé ?

**Stella :** Oui. Nous avons une commission rogatoire pour fouiller votre maison.

**Jane :** C'était parfaitement inutile.

**Danny** _(interloqué) _Pardon ?

**Jane** _(d'une voix toujours aussi calme et neutre) _Je l'ai tué…Je les ai tués tous les deux.

Les trois experts se regardaient : ça, c'était une première ! Un coupable qui avouait immédiatement, sans interrogatoire, sans confrontation.

**Jane** _(voyant le regard interrogateur des trois enquêteurs) _Ne soyez pas si étonnés. J'avais décidé d'avouer si la police remontait jusqu'à moi…

**Sheldon :** Vraiment ?

L'attitude très calme de cette femme décontenançait les trois experts. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas comment ils devaient réagir face à ces aveux.

**Jane **_(les invitant à la suivre) _Je vais vous donner ce que j'ai utilisé pour les tuer…

**Stella** _(reprenant ses esprits la première) _Comment avez-vous fait pour les emmener dans cette chambre d'hôtel ?

**Jane** _(les menant à son bureau) _C'était celle que Paul prenait habituellement pour rejoindre sa maîtresse et jouer à ses petits jeux sordides. Je lui ai dit que je l'y attendais et il est venu. Je lui ai fait croire que je voulais m'essayer à ses pratiques…Quel naïf ! Une fois à ma merci, je l'ai étouffé…avec ma robe de mariée. Et je lui ai fait avaler son alliance, l'aidant un peu en lui enfonçant au fond de la gorge.

Les experts tressaillirent devant ces aveux racontés d'une manière si neutre, si froide. Cette femme était vraiment effrayante.

**Stella** _(continuant tout de même, avec une certaine appréhension) _Et pour la femme ?

**Jane :** Elle s'appelait Stacy Kinsey. Une de ses ouailles. _(secouant la tête, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres)_ Je l'ai aussi appelée et lui ai raconté que je savais tout. Quand je pense qu'elle a vraiment cru que je voulais lui parler pour faire le point sur cette situation…

La femme se mit à rire, un rire cruel et glacial, un rire effrayant qui donnait des frissons aux trois experts.

**Jane :** Elle a été plus difficile à tuer mais les coussins de cet hôtel sont étonnamment pratiques pour étouffer quelqu'un…

**Stella :** Pourquoi ne pas avoir quitté votre mari ? Pourquoi être allée jusqu'au meurtre ? Et cette mise en scène ?

**Jane :** Si vous saviez à quel point je me suis sentie stupide quand j'ai découvert ses petits secrets. J'ai cru à chacune de ses paroles, à chacun de ses sermons…J'ai tout fait pour être l'idéal qu'il clamait dans ses discours et lui…Lui les bafouait sans remord ! Il m'a ridiculisée ! Vous ignorez tous les sacrifices que j'ai dû faire ! Il ne méritait pas une mort digne. _(avec un sourire satisfait)_ Et dès demain, tous sauront qui il était vraiment.

Jane se mit à rire une nouvelle fois. Elle apporta aux experts toutes les preuves dont ils avaient besoin puis attendit qu'on lui passe les menottes aux poignets.

Alors que Sheldon rassemblait toutes ces nouvelles pièces à conviction, Stella et Danny se regardaient, une lueur presque incrédule dans le regard.

**Danny :** C'est l'enquête la plus étrange que j'ai jamais résolue.

**Stella** _(d'un ton grave) _Elle est aussi teintée de tragédie. Cette femme semble avoir perdu son cœur et son âme…

**Danny** _(haussant un sourcil, intrigué par les paroles de sa collègue) _Comme beaucoup de meurtrier…

**Stella :** Tu ne comprends pas. Elle a donné tout son cœur à un homme qu'elle admirait et celui-ci lui a brisé. Son amour et son admiration se sont transformés, par cette trahison, en haine et en vengeance et ça l'a détruite peu à peu, consumant ainsi son âme.

**Danny :** Tout cela me semble bien lyrique, Stella.

Stella sourit tristement à son jeune collègue et tous deux finirent par quitter l'immense maison. La scientifique pensa encore à la souffrance qu'avait dû ressentir Jane McCarter. Cette affaire qui avait commencé d'une manière plutôt comique se finissait en tragédie…pour la meurtrière.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Lindsay avait tellement de peine de laisser ces pauvres chats dans un refuge qu'elle décida de leur trouver un environnement plus aimant. Elle décida d'en prendre deux, Néfertiti et Beauté. Elle réussit à convaincre Mac ainsi que Stella d'en prendre chacun un. Par contre, Danny et Sheldon ne pouvait en prendre car ils habitaient dans des immeubles refusant les animaux. Et quant à Flack, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser avec son allergie… Lindsay se retrouvait donc encore avec dix chats sur les bras. Elle eut alors une aide inattendue en la personne de Don.

**Don :** Lindsay, j'ai peut-être une idée pour les autres de ces... _(grimaçant légèrement) _animaux.

**Lindsay :** Vraiment ? Laquelle ?

**Don :** J'ai quelques petits cousins qui seraient ravis d'avoir un animal. J'en ai discuté avec leurs parents et ils sont d'accords.

**Lindsay** _(surprise) _Tu…Tu as vraiment fait ça ?

**Don :** Oui.

**Lindsay **_(avec un sourire malicieux) _Tu vas avoir des problèmes quand tu vas leur rendre visite.

**Don :** Ils sont au courant…Ils s'arrangeront. Et moi aussi. Alors ?

**Lindsay** _(lui sautant dans les bras, surprenant Don) _Merci, Flack !

Après un court instant d'hésitation, le jeune détective lui tapota le dos et la reposa au sol. En effet, Lindsay ne touchait plus terre quand elle avait enlacé le grand détective. La jeune experte remercia encore une fois Flack, qui lui sourit, et elle partit chercher les six chats que voulaient les petits cousins du détective. Quand elle le quitta, Danny pointa le bout de son nez.

**Danny :** Merci, Don.

**Don :** Je te dis pas le nombre de services que tu vas me rendre, toi. Me faire placer ces allergènes ambulants dans ma famille…Y a que toi pour avoir une idée aussi tordue !

**Danny **_(essayant de se montrer convaincant) _Mais, regarde, ça lui fait tellement plaisir !

**Don** _(grommelant) _Ouais, ouais.

**Danny** _(amusé par le comportement gamin de son ami) _Combien en prennent-ils ?

**Don :** Six. Et c'est déjà trop. Ne m'en demande pas plus !

**Danny :** Du calme ! J'ai réussi à convaincre Hammerback d'en prendre un et Sheldon fait le tour de ses amis.

**Don **_(fronçant les sourcils) _J'espère pour toi que ça sera fructueux.

Danny rit devant la mine boudeuse du détective et le rassura encore une fois.

Enfin, tous les chats furent confiés à des personnes de confiance, étant donné qu'elles faisaient parti de l'entourage de ses collègues et amis, rassurant ainsi Lindsay sur le sort de ses beaux animaux. La voyant si extatique, Danny ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner.

**Danny :** Je ne savais pas que tu appréciais tant les chats, Montana.

**Lindsay :** J'en ai toujours eu quand j'étais enfant. Ils sont certes indépendants mais si tu t'y prends bien, ce sont de véritables peluches douces et gentilles.

**Danny** _(gentiment moqueur) _Il te faut vraiment un mec…

Lindsay grogna et lui frappa l'épaule de son poing.

**Danny :** Pour ce que j'en disais…

Lindsay finit par hausser les épaules et quitta le laboratoire, sous l'œil rieur de Danny.

**Danny** _(un grand sourire aux lèvres) _C'est si facile de la taquiner… _(soupirant)_ Je ne peux vraiment plus m'en passer.

**FIN**


End file.
